


And I Love Her.

by DiscworldWitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Feels, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied Allura/Lance (Voltron) - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Lesbians in Space, Light Angst, MINOR Allurance, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Mentioned Coran (Voltron), Mentioned Lance (Voltron), Recording, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, unrequited Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscworldWitch/pseuds/DiscworldWitch
Summary: "Ahem. This is Pidge- quiznak!  Whatever, this is Pidge, log number nine- hundred and fifty-one. Give me an actual, physical earth calendar and I still won’t remember what date it is. What was I talking about again? Oh. Right. Allura."Or: smol space lesbian vents about her crush. This is my first fic, please be nice.





	And I Love Her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is even sadder after watching season 8. Oof. Anyway, I needed somewhere to channel my pallura feels so. Enjoy!

**And I Love Her.**

 

[ _ Laughter filters through the air….. _ ]

 

It hurts now. But it’s still the best sound in all the universe. Like the sound it would make if you were to catch a million stars… or let them fall through your fingers. Or something. I’m not good with words. But her laugh? That’s what it sounds like. I just wish it didn’t feel like a million tiny knives embedding themselves into my chest.

Huh. Maybe I am kind of good with words.

Anyways, this is Pid- Katie Holt. Log nine-hundred fifty-one… or is it nine-hundred fifty? Oh, okay, it’s fifty-one, lemme just start over.

Ahem. This is Pidge-  _ quiznak!  _  Whatever, this is Pidge, log number nine- hundred and fifty-one. Give me an actual, physical earth calendar and I still won’t remember what date it is. What was I talking about again? Oh. Right. Allura.

Well, she’s… an alien. An Altean. A really pretty alien.. [ _ sigh _ ] Who am I even recording this for? Definitely not for Allura. I hope she never hears this. That’d be pretty embarrassing. Well, I guess it’s just for me then. I know all this already.

Allura is the prettiest girl, alien- whatever, in the universe. Better than all the boys, even the other paladins, (sorry guys). Though I’ve never really been into boys anyway. But, she’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.

Her hair is like the lightest, fluffiest, cloud. She let me try to braid it once, even though I was really bad at it. It’s really soft. And her eyes! They’re like mini planets, they’re just, they’re stunning. She’s the literal embodiment of a princess. Everyone’s a little in awe of her, especially at first. Lance’s jaw nearly hit the floor when she fell out of that pod. Then Coran tried to karate-chop him with “the ole’ sleep chamber knees!!” That was funny.

I love her markings. They’re so cool, especially when they glow! Sometimes I think I can see them pulsing in time to her heartbeat. Do Alteans even have a heartbeat? I like to think they do. 

And, it’s not just that she’s pretty. She’s kind. She can never not give someone help when they need it. She listens, like really  _ listens.  _ When I’m with her I feel like I can talk about anything. And she always tries to be there for me. When I was missing my family, I was uh, really depressed I guess and she just stayed with me and hugged me. She told me stories about Altea and the things she used to like to do with her dad. I think it made me feel a little less alone. But yeah, that’s just what’s so great about Allura. She’s beautiful on the inside too.

And I’m... well, I’m me. I’m a fifteen-year-old geek girl, and I'm pretty good with technology, but I’m not really anything special in the person department. Allura, she’s all that and more, and…. and I love her.

I’m realistic, I know it’s just a kid crush and she’s never going to see me as anything more than the little sister of the group. And even if she didn’t see me that way, she’s got that whole thing going with lance now. Heh. Who knew she’d ever like him back, right? [ _ sigh _ ] But I guess… that’s what it’s like to love someone. You just want the best for someone. You want them to be happy, even if it means you’re not in the picture. Even if it hurts. Because you love them. And I do. I love her.

Ahem.

Pidge out.

[ _ click _ ]


End file.
